If War is Ever Lawful
by DarkarC inc
Summary: The war has been over for years now. The humans and Sangheili have started to mingle and converge on colony planets. but old feelings are rising and blood will start to flow over the subject of interspecies marriage. Second fic! please review!


If War is Ever Lawful

01

….

Planet: Par

Date: June 15, 2582

Sangheilian Cycle: Time of the Third Planting

1737 hours

: . : . : .

War, he almost missed it.

Drun 'Hildraamee slammed the hoe back into the sun backed soil. He growls out an ancient curse and repeats the task again.

At least in war he was a somebody.

Drun lifted his head and looked about. The small field stretched from one grove of trees to another with a cliff face to the back and a fence in the front with a gate that opened to a trail that led towards town. Everybody had already left the fields and gone home for the day, but Drun still toiled, preferring the quiet of the fields and the work to the stillness of his small home where he would just sit about and feel…useless. And besides, he thought easier when he was working.

A scream pierced the late afternoon air, Drun turned his head and saw a group of Sangheili children break out of a stand of trees and start to run across the fields. Another group of children broke away from the tree line letting loose shouts and screams. Drun narrowed his eyes as he noticed that these children were human.

Yes, they were human. Drun took in their pale skin and tuffs of the grass-like body growths the call _hair_.

Then he noticed the guns.

The human children leveled their guns at the fleeing sangheilian children and one shouted something.

"_FIRE!"_

The word sent a flood of emotion into Druns' brain. That word he knew. That word meant kill!

Drun threw down his hoe and broke out running. Why would these children have guns? Why-

Water splashed across the backs of the sangheili children.

Drun skidded to a halt, the human children laughed when the water hit the sangheili and continued to squirt the children as they zigzagged across the field. Suddenly one of the sangheili turned around and fired his own water gun at the humans being rewarded with a few screams as his own shots splashed them in the face and chest.

The children eventually ran out of the field and into the other strand of trees, leaving Drun alone. With a mumble Drun returned to his work.

War, he almost missed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

War, he was about to start it.

A man stared with disgust at the four jawed head of the Elite. He toggled the camera and the head zoomed out showing the full body of the vile alien. The monster was standing on a street corner holding a bag in its disgusting four fingered hand. The bag had a few stalks sticking out of the top of it and the logo of a store on the side.

A_ human _store_. _

But that wasn't the worst part. What the beast held in his other hand was what makes the man want to shoot the consol. A small and delicate hand, a woman's hand, a_ human_ woman's hand.

Shutting of the screen the man turned his swivel chair around and faced the ensemble of faces that are projected into the room. The man stood and began to pace, clearing his throat as he did.

"As you know, the war between the Covenant and us is over. And because of this our…allies, per say, have slowly but surely began to mingle with us humans. One of these…side effects is the interspecies marriages. This cannot continue! Already more and more humans are starting to choose Elites as… partners. This connection is vile, immoral and most certainly unholy! Have we forgotten what these monsters did to humanity? Have we forgotten the world that where glassed and the people with it? Have we forgotten that our own species was on the verge of extinction? We must stop this as quickly as possible!"

He turned and stared at every holographic face in turn.

"That is why I brought you here today. I believe that we should end this atrocity now, once and for all."

He waited for his audience to speak, knowing that they would have something to say.

A woman's voice filtered in through the speaker.

"Why don't we just outlaw them? If we make it illegal for the human population to marry Elites then that should stop these 'immoral' actions, as you say."

The man smiles, "We must show these freaks of nature that we are serious. We can't try to outlaw them, we tried to do that with homosexuality, and that got us nowhere. I hope you realize that there is only one way to stop this."

The woman's voice filters through the speakers once again.

"And what would that be?"

The man smiles once again.

"I do believe that the only_ viable_ reason is complete persecution."

The conference room bursts into discussion.

The smile never disappears from his face.

War, he was about to start it.

: . : . : .

Review please!


End file.
